


I Drive Your Truck

by Hallie_Blue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Plans For The Future, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: All Theo Raeken had left behind to remember him by was a teenage boy with a broken heart and a blue Toyota Tacoma.





	I Drive Your Truck

"You aren't...you can't  _ die _ . I haven't kissed you yet. We're going to go to prom. You'll pick me up in your truck and everything.” 

 

Theo wonders what it's like...this impossible future Liam is spinning into existence out of his own despair and denial. It sounds nice. Prom and kissing. Liam would probably dance with some pretty girl who gets crowned prom queen because Liam would be prom king and Theo would growl bitterly on the sidelines while Mason and Corey hold him back from killing her. 

 

Sounds better than the reality that Gabe, surprisingly the last of Monroe’s indoctrinated horde of mindless fear-addled sheeple barricading them in the hospital to be standing and well enough to fight, had got a lucky shot at in as Theo tore his jugular. “Tell me...tell me wuh...what else.” 

 

“I'll go to college with a lacrosse scholarship and you'll get a job at…” Liam chokes back a sob and Theo is forced to remember reality for a moment, “a job at Beacon Hills Tea and Coffee working as a barista. We'll have sex in your truck whenever I'm in town.” 

 

“Then what?” Theo's never been all that interested in sex. The last time he had an opportunity  (the only time he'd had an opportunity, in all actuality) had been with Tracy Stewart and he'd been a little busy murdering her to see it through at the time.

 

Now that he's bleeding out in Liam's arms it seems like a wasted opportunity but back then he had figured he'd have time for that stuff later. Then he'd gone to Hell and learned to care and now here's Liam Dunbar who he maybe could have loved or maybe just had an unhealthy obsession with and he's wishing he'd taken the chance when he had it because he would have at least a frame of reference for what Liam was talking about. 

 

“You'll be a history teacher at the high school. Aah…” Theo coughs up a lung-full of black blood in a shuddering gasp that isn't as painful as it should be and Liam is calling out for his dad the surgeon even though no one seems to care about the homeless chimera that's bleeding to death in the hospital corridor. “And you'll be a good one.”

 

“We will be married by then.” Liam sniffs, nuzzling Theo’s neck because taking his pain had stopped being effective. “We'll have three kids. Lilia and Shiloh and Max.” 

 

Theo likes those names. “Two girls and a boy and they'll all look like you. Your eyes. Your personality.” 

 

“but your self-control.” Theo can almost picture it. This impossible life they've imagined and built on a foundation of his last few breaths. Hopes and dreams he hadn't known were his until he was dying in Liam's arms. It's a nice life where he gets to grow up and get a job and one day settle down. A life where he get married to Liam Dunbar, a history teacher and he himself is a stay-at-home dad to three perfect kids.

 

It's getting harder to keep his eyes open. “I...I like the s…..the sound...s-sound of that plan.” He says the words around the blood that's gurgling up his lungs and airways but he's smiling. He couldn't help it with the thoughts Liam had planted in his head. The future that almost was. 

 

“Liam?”

 

“Yeah?” Liam is crying.

 

“In an infinite number of...of universes...there's one...there's one that…” his eyes flutter but they don't shut. They can't...not when he has more to say. 

 

“that what? Theo?” Liam is frantic. “there's one that what?”

 

“There's one where all that stuff will really happen.” Liam's face screams that he is surprised Theo would say that. “Liam?”

 

“What?” 

  
“I really do think I could've loved you.”


End file.
